sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τάνταλος Δ \Χαττία
Τάνταλος Δ' ο Ήπιος Tudhaliya, Τουντχαλίγια, Τουδχαλίγια thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Τάνταλος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1237 - 1209 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ., - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Τάνταλος" είναι εξελληνισμός του Χετταϊκού ονόματος "Tudhalija". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Άτλας Γ' (Hattusili III) - Μητέρα: Puduhepa - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: * Arnuwanda III * Suppiluliuma II Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Σύγχρονος των Ramesses II (1279 – 1213), Merneptah (1213 – 1203) Tudhaliya IV was a king of the Hittite Empire (New kingdom), and the younger son of Hattusili III. He reigned ca. 1237 - 1209 BCE. His mother was the great queen, Puduhepa. Tudhaliya was likely born in his father's court in Hattusa, after his brother and crown prince Nerikkaili, but still while their father was governing on his brother Muwatalli II's behalf. He was a good friend of Muwatalli's son, Kurunta, and Hattusili ordered that they stay on good terms. After Hattusili as King wrote up a treaty with "Ulmi-Tessup" which confirmed Kurunta's rule over Tarhuntassa, Hattusili elevated Tudhaliya over his older brother to be his crown prince. Tudhaliya as king drew up a bronze tablet treaty confirming the links between him and Kurunta. During his reign, 13 dams were built after a severe drought, one of which still survives to this day at Alacahöyük.http://www.thenewanatolian.com/tna-15106.html He suffered a severe defeat at the hands of Tukulti-Ninurta I of Assyria in the Battle of Nihriya, ca 1230 BCE. Tudhaliya had a sister, queen Maathorneferure of Egypt. He had two sons, who were the last two kings of the Hittites before their empire fell due to the Sea People. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Reign of Tudhaliya IV *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ.